Various methods and compositions for targeted cleavage of genomic DNA have been described. Such targeted cleavage events can be used, for example, to induce targeted mutagenesis, induce targeted deletions of cellular DNA sequences, and facilitate targeted recombination at a predetermined chromosomal locus. See, for example, United States Patent Publications 20030232410; 20050208489; 20050026157; 20050064474; 20060188987; 2008015996, and International Publication WO 2007/014275, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference in their entireties for all purposes.
The T cell receptor (TCR) is an essential part of the selective activation of T cells. Bearing some resemblance to an antibody, the TCR is typically made from two chains, α and β, which co-assemble to form a heterodimer. The antibody resemblance lies in the manner in which a single gene encoding a TCR chain is put together. TCR chains are composed of two regions, a C-terminal constant region and an N-terminal variable region. The genomic loci that encode the TCR chains resemble antibody encoding loci in that the TCR α gene comprises V and J segments, while the β chain locus comprises D segments in addition to V and J segments. During T cell development, the various segments recombine such that each T cell has a unique TCR structure, and the body has a large repertoire of T cells which, due to their unique TCR structures, are capable of interacting with unique antigens displayed by antigen presenting cells. Additionally, the TCR complex makes up part of the CD3 antigen complex on T cells.
During T cell activation, the TCR interacts with antigens displayed on the major histocompatability complex (MHC) of an antigen presenting cell. Recognition of the antigen-MHC complex by the TCR leads to T cell stimulation, which in turn leads to differentiation of both T helper cells (CD4+) and cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CD8+) in memory and effector lymphocytes. These cells then can expand in a clonal manner to give an activated subpopulation within the whole T cell population capable of reacting to one particular antigen.
Cytotoxic T lymphocytes (CTLs) are thought to be essential in killing tumor cells. These cells typically are able to induce apoptosis in cancer cells when the cancer cell displays some antigen on its surface that was previously displayed on the MHC by an antigen presenting cell. Normally, following action against target cells, CTLs will apoptose when the cellular threat is cleared, with a subset of lymphocytes remaining that will further differentiate into memory T cells to persist in case the body is exposed to the antigen again. The pool of memory lymphocytes is possibly highly heterogeneous. Recently, two types of memory T-cells have been identified: effector memory T-cells (CD45RA- CCR7-, CD62L-) and central memory T-cells that are CD45RA negative cells characterized by the expression of CCR7 and CD62L, two molecules required for homing in T-cell areas of secondary lymphoid organs. Upon antigenic stimulation, central memory T-cells produce low levels of effector cytokines such as IL-4 and IFN-γ, but high levels of IL-2, which is able to sustain their rapid and consistent proliferation. Upon antigen encounter central memory T-cells undergo: 1) proliferation, resulting in an auto-regenerative process, aimed at increasing their pool, and 2) differentiation, resulting in the generation of effector memory T-cells, which are characterized by a low proliferative potential but are able to migrate to inflamed non-lymphoid tissues and mediate the effector phase of the immune response. Protocols enabling gene transfer into T lymphocytes, while preserving their central memory functional phenotype have been developed (see European Patent Publication No EP1956080, Kaneko et al., 2009 Blood 113(5):1006-15).
However, some tumor cells are able to escape surveillance by the immune system, perhaps through mechanisms such as poor clonal expansion of certain CTL subsets expressing the relevant TCR, and localized immune suppression by cancer cells (see Boon et al, (2006) Annu Rev Immunol. 24:175-208). The notion of a cancer vaccine is built upon the idea of using these cancer specific antigens to stimulate and expand the CTLs that express the appropriate TCR in vivo, in an attempt to overcome immune escape, however, these cancer vaccines have yet to show any marked success. In fact, an analysis done in 2004 examined 765 metastatic cancer patients that had been treated in over 35 different cancer vaccine trials, where an overall response was observed in only 3.8% of patients (see Rosenberg et at (2004) Nat. Med. 10(9): 909-915).
Adoptive immunotherapy is the practice of achieving highly specific T cell stimulation of a certain subpopulation of CTLs that possess a high-avidity TCR to the tumor antigen, stimulating and expanding them ex vivo, and then introducing them into the patient. Adoptive immunotherapy is particularly effective if native lymphocytes are removed from the patient before the infusion of tumor-specific cells. The idea behind this type of therapy is that if the introduced high-avidity CTLs are successful, once the tumor has been cleared, some of these cells will become memory T cells and will persist in the patient in case the cancer reappears. In 2002, a study was completed demonstrating regression of metastatic melanoma in patients that were treated under a regime of adoptive immunotherapy following immunodepletion with cyclophosphamide and fludarabine (Dudley et al, (2002) Science, 298(5594): 850-854). Response rate was even higher if adoptive immunotherapy was preceded by total body irradiation (Dudley et at 2008 J Clin Oncol. 26(32):5233-9).
However, adoptive immunotherapy has not been successful when the T cells of interest containing high avidity TCRs cannot be readily expanded. In addition, it is often difficult to identify and isolate T cells with therapeutic value from cancer patients because tumor antigens are often self-antigens, against which the patient's immune system is made tolerant through mechanisms of deletion or anergy of those T cell clones with the highest avidity. Thus, transfer of genes encoding high avidity TCRs into patient derived T cells has been proposed and demonstrated (see Rubenstein et al, (2003) J of Immunology 170: 1209-1217). More recently, using a mouse model of malignant melanoma, a statistically significant decrease in tumor mass was found following introduction of normal lymphocytes that had been transduced with retroviral vectors carrying human TCR genes specific for the gp-100 melanoma antigen (Abad et al, (2008) J Immunother. 31(1): 1-6) TCR gene therapy is also described in Morgan et al, 2006 Science 314(5796):126-9 and Burns et al, 2009 Blood 114(14):2888-99.
However, transfer of any TCR transgenes into host T cells carries with it the caveats associated with most gene transfer methods, namely, unregulated and unpredictable insertion of the TCR transgene expression cassette into the genome, often at a low level. Such poorly controlled insertion of the desired transgene can result in effects of the transgene on surrounding genes as well as silencing of the transgene due to effects from the neighboring genes. In addition, the endogenous TCR genes that are co-expressed in the T cell engineered with the introduced TCR transgene could cause undesired stimulation of the T cell by the antigen recognized by the endogenous TCR, undesired stimulation of the T cell by unintended antigens due to the mispairing of the TCR transgene with the endogenous TCR subunits creating a novel TCR complex with novel recognition properties, or can lead to suboptimal stimulation against the antigen of interest by the creation of inactive TCRs due to heterodimerization of the transgene encoded TCR subunits with the endogenous TCR proteins. In fact, the risk of severe autoimmune toxicity resulting from the formation of self-reactive TCR from mispairing of endogenous and exogenous chains has been recently highlighted in a murine model (Bendle et al., (2010) Nature Medicine 16:565-570) and in human cells (van Loenen et al., (2010) Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 107:10972-7). Additionally, the tumor-specific TCR may be expressed at suboptimal levels on the cell surface, due to competition with the endogenous and mispaired TCR for the CD3 molecules, required to express the complex on the cell surface.
Wilms tumor antigen (WT1 antigen) is a transcription factor normally expressed in embryonic cells. After birth, its expression is limited to only a few cell types including hematopoietic stem cells. However, it has been found to be overexpressed in many types of leukemias and solid tumors (see Inoue et at (1997) Blood 89: 1405-1412) and may contribute to a lack of growth control in these cells. Due to the low expression of WT1 in normal tissues, its expression on cancer cells makes it an attractive target for T-cell mediated therapy. TCR variants with increased avidity to WT1 containing a modified cysteine to discourage mispairing between the endogenous TCR subunits and the transgene TCRs have been transduced into primary T cells and tested for functionality (Kuball et at (2007) Blood 109(6):2331-8). The data demonstrated that while T cells that had been freshly transduced with the WT1-TCR variants had an increased antigen response as compared to those transduced with a wildtype TCR domain, after several rounds of stimulation with the WT1 antigen, this improved antigen responsiveness was lost (see Thomas et at (2007) J of Immunol 179 (9): 5803-5810). It was concluded that even with the transgene-specific cysteine modification, mispairing with the endogenous TCR peptides may play a role in reducing anti-WT1 avidity seen in cells transduced with the WT1-specific TCRs.
Thus, there remains a need for compositions that can introduce desired TCR transgenes into a known chromosomal locus. In addition, there is a need for methods and compositions that can selectively knock out endogenous TCR genes.